the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The Slave and a Princess
A SLAVE AND A PRINCESS' ' ' By: The Great Shaggy Jabba’s main audience chamber was rocking and rolling as Tatooine’s twin, binary suns started their low, graceful decent towards the event horizon of the Dune Sea. Jabba’s current employed band, the Max Rebo Band, was wailing away as the gangster’s court cheered and jeered the band’s scantily clad dancers; the Twi’lek Lyn Me, the Rodian Greeta, and Rystall. However, the dancer that was getting the most jeers was the olive skinned Twi’lek slave girl, Oola, whom was right in the middle of audience chamber, swaying her body in near perfect motion that not only aroused the crowd's attention more, but that of her master’s. Licking his bloated lips, Jabba yanked on the chain that was attached to Oola’s slave collar and beckoned for his favorite pet to come and sit by him. The slave girl, feeling the pull on her collar, grabbed the chain that enslaved her to this vile creature with both hands and firmly planted her feet. “Negtorie Na,” Oola yelled in Huttese at her master. Jabba chuckled a bit as he put a little bit more force into his next pull. “Na Te negtorie,” he replied. Though the girl refused his wishes, she was slowly losing her footing, the distance between her and the Hutt slowly decreasing by inches. “Na! Natoota Na!” Jabba, clearly starting to lose patience with his pet, gave the chain a hard tug, which propelled the slave dancer nearly three-fourths of the distance between the two. “Na Te negtorie,” he repeated, this time firmly as he tugged on the chain once more. The force of the tug caused the Twi’lek slave to lose her footing and she lurched forward, her right breast spilling out of the flimsy, fish net outfit she wore. She closed her eyes as she saw she was uncomfortably close to the trapdoor that would, if she allowed herself to be pulled onto the top of it, spell her certain death in the great pit below the audience chamber. A tear started to run down her face as the Hutt pulled her the last few inches until she was directly on the center of the trap, his hand forming a fist as it moved towards the triggering mechanism. But the Hutt never got the chance to slam his fist down on the switch for a blaster shot that echoed throughout the chamber immediately took his attention away from the struggling slave girl before him. A guard ran up the stairs to investigate the matter, but suddenly went flying back into the audience chamber, landing in a crumpled heap three meters away. During these events, with her master’s attention distracted by the pair of newcomers that were now entering the chamber, Oola hurried off into the crowd as far as her chained collar would let her and there she watched as the events unfolded before her. The newcomers were an Ubese Bounty Hunter named Boushh, who had come to collect the bounty on the captive Wookiee called Chewbacca. Hidden in the shadows, almost forgotten, she watched as the bounty hunter threatened Jabba with something called a thermal detonator that caused a massive uproar in the chamber and nearly had everyone running for the exits. However, Jabba down-played the situation and soon the bounty hunter was working for him. The music started up again with a fancy jizz note and Oola, once again, felt the tug on her collar. This time, however, she didn’t fight her master’s tugs as she came out of her hiding spot and sat back down on the dais. Jabba laughed as he pulled her close up to him. “Considered yourself lucky, my pet,” he said as he started to stroke one of her lekkus. “If it wasn’t for that timely intrusion, you would’ve been playing with my ‘other’ favorite pet.” Oola didn’t say a word as the greasy, slimy hand moved away from her lekku and started to grab at her breasts. She could feel her body betraying her emotions at that moment as her nipples grew erect. Sliding his hand down her smooth, little body, the Hutt untied the rope belt on her costume and pulled it away from her form. The crowd whistled as the Hutt started to stroke her love lips with his three digits, a low moan escaping the closed mouth of the Twi’lek slave. Oola’s eyes suddenly snapped opened as Jabba pressed one of his digits into her love tunnel. The gangster licked his lips as he felt the slippery, wet walls squeeze against his probing digit, causing him to gently retreat his finger back a bit before pressing forward again. The girl screamed in lust as the Hutt succeeded in driving past the clutching walls of her inner membranes. The crowd hackled with delight as the Twi’lek’s body squirmed in lustful passion as her master continued his assault on her womanhood. Grinding her teeth, Oola felt the strong heat building within inside of her belly, aching to be released, but she refused to give into the urge to achieve gratification. The assault on her tunnel continued for what seemed like an eternity with Oola fighting off her climax each time that the heat in her pit yearned to be released. Then, as suddenly as the assault on her tunnel began, it ceased as the Hutt withdrew his probing digits. Oola collapsed as streams of sweat rolled of her naked body, the heat in her stomach slowly dwindling out with each passing second. The Hutt’s booming voice filled her ear drums and she slowly gazed up to see Jabba’s majordomo, Bib Fortuna, speaking into his Hutt’s ears. Oola couldn’t make out what Fortuna was telling her master, but she saw the gangster’s eyes slowly shifting to rest gaze on the bounty hunter that brought in the Wookiee a while back. Jabba murmured something to his majordomo and the Twi’lek quickly departed, then he motioned to a middle aged woman, who quickly approached Hutt’s dais. “What duties would you like your faithful servant to perform, my master?” Melina Carniss, head of Jabba’s Harem, announced. “It seems that I have an affair that needs my immediate attention tonight,” Jabba replied. “Take my pet back to the harem for tonight, but don’t allow anyone to touch her. I have special plans for her.” Melina bowed. “It’ll be as you command, oh Great Jabba.” She then grabbed the slave chain and yanked hard on it. “Rest time is over, you troublemaker. Grab your outfit and let’s go.” To reassure she got the point across, she gave another hard tug on the chain, spilling the weakened girl onto the cold floor. Slowly rising to her feet, Oola grabbed the small bundle of material off the dais and allowed herself to be pulled by Melina through the crowd towards the chamber’s next. Oola closed her eyes as patrons grabbed her breasts, pinched her ass, and rubbed her pubic mound as she walked past them, their taunting voices filling her ears. A tear slowly started to roll down her face as she finally left the chamber behind, wishing silently to herself that she could’ve met her doom in the pit below the audience chamber, then she would finally be freed from this nightmare of an existence. _________________________________________________________________________ Curled up in a ball in a corner of the Harem, Oola silently listened to the laughing and cheering of Jabba’s scum friends that was echoing down the passageway into the Harem from the audience chamber above. Most of the slave girls were upstairs, including Melina, per Jabba’s orders, only Oola and a few guards, which were posted outside in the corridor, remained. Another cheer filtered down the corridor, followed by an outburst of laughter, which caused Oola to cover her ears. She had heard enough of scorning laughter to fill a lifetime and then some. But, still, she wondered what the commotion was all about upstairs. If Jabba were throwing a wild party, certainly he would have his favorite slave-dancing girl chained to his side to please his guest, and himself. And, since, Oola was his current favorite; it troubled her to know that she wasn’t upstairs with her master. Most, if not all, of Jabba’s former favorite dancing girls had met their fates in the pit below the audience chamber where a huge, bi-pedal monster devoured each and every one of them. It was Jabba’s way of getting rid of old and bringing in the new. New voices started to filter into the Harem and they were getting louder, alerting Oola. She sat up just in time to see a Gamorrean guard half dragging, half carrying a human dancing girl into the Harem, a dancing girl that Oola had never before seen. Maybe this was what all the commotion was about upstairs, she wondered. The Gamorrean tossed his burden into a pile of pillows and then turned to leave. Unfazed, the human girl jumped to her feet and yelled back at the lumbering guard as it left. Oola was not only shocked by her defiance, but also by her striking beauty. She was dressed just like her, in a scantily clad outfit that marked her as one of Jabba’s favorites. Hair was pulled and braided into a long stream of hair that ended halfway down her bare back. She must’ve been staring at the woman for too long, for she looked her way and smiled. Shaking her head, she said something in her native tongue and let out a little laugh. Oola was shocked by this, normally a new slave girl who was brought to the Harem would break down and cry, she did when she first arrived at this hellish place, but not this one, she was different. The girl walked over to where Oola was and sat down beside her and smiled. The girl said something to her and Oola shrugged her shoulders “I can’t understand your language,” Oola replied, her lekku wiggling in confusion. The girl must’ve understood, for she held up a figure for a second as she cleared a spot in front of them. Oola watched as the girl used her figure to draw a Hutt in the sand that covered the stone floor, and then she pointed towards the ceiling above where the audience chamber was. Oola nodded her head, understanding what the girl was getting at and then watched her as she draw a female figure beside the Hutt and connected the two with a curving line. Sighing, Oola nodded her head again. The human girl slowly nodded her head as she drew the last picture of a Hutt, this time holding the female figure at the rump, his mouth not visible behind the female figure. A tear slowly started to flow down Oola’s cheek and she nodded her head. The human female sighed and nodded softly as well, knowing what the woman had to endure. Sliding closer, the human female pulled Oola close to her and embraced her, stroking her delicate lekkus in the process. Oola wept openly in the human’s arms, letting her pent-up emotions to finally escape through her tears. Raising her head slightly, the human released her grip and stared at the Twi’lek’s lovely face. Both of them stared into each other’s eyes, like as if they were almost in a trance of some sort. Their heads started to move closer, their lips wetting as they drew nearer until they finally embraced, their tongues wrapping around as they danced between the gap of their two openings. They embraced; pulling both of their bodies together as the heat of passion that burned inside each of them became one. The sudden sound of the Harem’s door flying open caused both women to release their embrace and stare at the new arrival who was entering the Harem. Oola’s heart sank when she recognized Melina and a squad of guards entering the room. “Jabba wants to see both of you in main audience chamber right now,” she said in Oola’s tongue and then repeated the order in the human’s tongue. Both women stared at each other, fear clearly showing in their eyes, as the guards hauled them up onto their feet and marched them out of the Harem. It didn’t take them too long to reach the main audience chamber, but to both of the women’s surprise, it was relatively deserted; only Jabba, Bib Fortuna, and Jabba’s new translator droid, a very nervous looking See-Threepio were in the chamber. The guards pushed the two women into the center of the dancing floor and left. Both Oola and the human female stood quietly in the center of the chamber, both facing the vile gangster from Nal Hutta. Jabba licked his lips and motioned both Fortuna and Threepio to his side and started to speak, his voice echoing off the walls. Fortuna translated his master’s wishes to Oola while Threepio did so for the human female. “Master Jabba has declared both of you worthy of being his favorite slave dancing girl. However, since Jabba can only have one favorite at a time, he will let you two decide who becomes, or stays, his favorite slave girl.” The human female said something and Fortuna translated for Oola. “If you want both of us to have a gladiator bout here, you might as well go pour a bucket of salt onto yourself.” Oola smirked at the retort. Jabba’s reply as only a booming laugh that shook the chamber. “My pretty and lovely Leia, having two lovely women maul each other would, in fact, be very entertaining, however that would hardly settle my needs,” Fortuna translated. Jabba then glances over at Oola. “You see, I haven’t been satisfied in while due to the stubborn nature of my current favorite, Oola, here.” He let his words linger in the air a bit before going on, a smile creasing across his face. “So, the bout in nature is one of seeking pleasure, my pleasure. The one whom I like the most will be my favorite dancer.” Leia said something again. “And what of the other girl?” Jabba chuckled. “We shall see. You may begin at anytime you like.” Oola could feel the pit of her stomach do a flip-flop at hearing the Hutt’s commands. One will live while the other will most likely die in the monster’s lair below. She slowly looked at Leia, whom was looking at her, her eyes flat out saying she was sorry. Oola looked back at the Hutt again, swallowed, and started to take a step forward. But before she could take another step, she was forcibly turned about and Leia suddenly locked lips with her as her hands grabbed her breast and gently squeezed them. Fortuna cried out in protest, but the Hutt quickly silence him with a raise of his hand. He had been expecting this and carefully touched a button on his dais to dim the chamber’s lighting and to start the hidden holocams that were hidden inside the walls of the chamber. Leia slowly lowered Oola to the cool, stone floor, their mouths still locked has her hands released their hold on her tits and slowly started to slid the Twi’lek’s fishnet outfit off. Oola, clearly stunned by this sudden outpouring of primal sexual lust from Leia, started to reach up and unfasten Leia’s slave girl harness. Both women managed to undo each other’s costumes at the same time, pushing the clothing away as it came undone. Parting their mouths, they both stared into each other’s eyes, both of them stroking each other’s pubic mounds, their fingers teasing each other’s clits. Leia smile and swung herself around, straddling the Twi’lek as she lowered her head to the glistening mound between her legs. Leia slowly stroke Oola’s love lips, smiling as she heard the girl’s sharp gasp. Lowering her head, she let her tongue dart out of her mouth and started licking the pink lips profusely. Oola closed her eyes as lust filled her body from Leia’s assault on her clitoris with her tongue. Gazing up, she saw Leia’s glistening love lips just before her face. However, not wanted to mimic Leia’s performance, Oola, grabbed one of her lekkus and brought it up to Leia’s pink lips. She allowed herself a few seconds of teasing Leia’s lips with her lekku before inserting it. Leia ceased her tongue assault on Oola’s clit, her eyes watering over with surprise as she felt Oola slipping her makeshift dildo into her honey coated love tunnel. It only lasted a second before she returned to her assault on Oola’s lips as the Twi'lek drove her lekku into Leia’s belly and then back out and in again. This sexual dance lasted for ten minutes, with both women moaning in sexual lust. Leia had ceased her tongue action and was now slipping three digits into Oola’s hole, driving them in fast and furious, causing Oola to cry out. Feeling the heat build up inside of her again, this time Oola didn’t fight it and when she finally erupted, she let out a high pitch scream as her hot, sticky love honey coated Leia’s probing fingers. Then Leia let out a scream and love juices came slipping out of her love tunnel, coating Oola’s lekku and dripping onto her heaving breast. Breathing heavily, Leia licking her fingers as she got off Oola and laid down on her back. Smiling, Oola rolled over onto all fours and lowered her head towards Leia dripping pussy. Leia moaned softly as Oola inserted her tongue into her tunnel, teasing her clitoris as Leia started to play with her tits. Jabba chuckled at the two sluts before and heave himself off his dais. If the two women wanted to stay and fuck each other, he was more than willing to go to them then to interrupt what they were doing to each other. Wiggling his way up to the two slave dancers, he positioned his tail a couple of inches from Oola’s love tunnel. A pinkish colored pole slid out from beneath two flaps of skin a quarter way down his tail and Jabba moved his tail skillfully so the probe entered Oola’s correct tunnel and pushed it all the way in until the skin of his tail was pressing up against Oola’s olive-green flesh. Oola cried out in surprise as the force of Jabba’s thrust started to push her slightly forward with each penetration, her tits swaying back and forth. Grimacing, Oola lowered head and continued probing Leia’s hole. The wild fucking last a few minutes before Jabba withdrew. “Kan Da Te Nomav Ye,” Jabba barked, motion with hand in a circle. Oola must’ve understood want Jabba wanted, for she rolled onto her back and kicking her legs up into the air, spreading them as she did. Jabba slowly lowered his tail back towards Oola’s love hole and thrusted himself into her hard and sharply, so sharply that Oola cried out in pain and wrapped her feet around Jabba’s tail, trying to keep Jabba’s tail from moving. But didn’t succeed and his tail started to pummel her again. Not wanting to be left out of the action, Leia straddled Oola’s face and slowly knelt down so her glistening pussy was a mere few inches above her face. Oola hungrily grabbed Leia’s mouth and pulled it down where her tongue could be able to reach and starting to ferociously probe the inside of the human woman, causing her to gasp for air. Leia screamed again as her love honey exploded from her love tunnel, coating Oola’s face with juices, and Jabba let out a groan as he released his bluish-green seed deep into Oola’s belly. Pulling out, Oola’s limply fell away from Jabba’s tail, his seed streaming out of her opening. Wiping his tail on Oola’s belly, Jabba chuckled to himself as Leia stood up and walked over to Jabba’s tail. She tapped on his thick tail once and Jabba flip his tail over, his limp probe laying almost lifeless on top of the mount. Leia grabbed the organ with a hand and slowly started to stroke it until it started to get semi-stiff again. Then she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the organ, her tongue stroking the tender portions of the skin as she moved her head up and down. Completely recovered for her wild fucking, Oola crawled over to where Leia was hungrily devouring Jabba’s probe and waiting patiently. Seeing her friend, Leia released her mouth and passed it to Oola, who quickly started back up where Leia had left off. Jabba watched exquisitely as the two hunger women passed his piece back and forth, each sucking with an unforeseen passion on his membrane. He exploded again, this time Leia receive a hot sticky load into her mouth, her eyes widened as she was forced to swallow the hot seed. Pulling her mouth off, both women jerk and pulled the probe to finish releasing its load, each licking at the cum hungrily, coating their faces with it and then licking it of each other. Sighing in exhaustion, Jabba leaned back and watch the two, beautiful women clean each other off of his seed. Then, to his astonishment, he watched as the Twi’lek female held his probe erect as the human female straddled his tail and slowly eased herself down onto it and started to buck her hips wildly. Jabba’s eyes widen with surprise as he felt himself getting hard again within inside of her. Leia then started to thrust up and down, screaming in pleasure as she grabbed her nipples. Oola then crawled over to Jabba and lifted her pussy up towards his the Hutt’s face, beckoning for him to take her, which Jabba didn’t refuse. Grabbing the Twi’lek, he brought her up close and inserted his tongue deep into her tunnel. Oola cried out and closed her eyes as Jabba gave her a wild, tongue fucking. Leia screamed something and suddenly Jabba thrust his tail upwards and Leia’s eyes opened wide, her bucking ceasing as bluish-green seed started to seep out of her hole. Oola screamed and released her love juices into Jabba’s mouth, which he quickly devoured before lowering her to the floor. With Jabba’s seed still dripping form her love lips, Leia eased off Jabba’s penis and walked over to Oola, helping the Twi’lek woman up as Jabba sighed, completely fulfilled. He beckoned Fortuna and Threepio close to him and began to speak. “Master Jabba is most pleased with both of your performance and commands you,” Fortuna said. “More than that, Master Jabba has deemed that it would be foolish of him just to throw one of you away to his pet Rancor. Therefore, you have both earn your spot on his throne.” Almost on cue, Melina entered with two slave collars and approached the two, naked women. Oola and Leia didn’t resist as Melina fastened the collars around their necks and gave Jabba the ends of both chains. Smiling, Jabba made his way back to his dais and hoisted himself back up onto it. He then barked a command and his patrons soon started to reenter the throne room, most of them where still playing with the zippers on their pants. Paying Jabba’s scum friends no mind, both Oola and Leia, still naked, sat down on the throne next to each other. They stared at each other, smiling as their hands both started to creep between each other’s legs again. The End